


Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman as Nazis (not a fanfic, just a photoshopped pic posted on tumblr)

by strix04



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strix04/pseuds/strix04
Summary: Update 03-16-19: I’ve made several copies with the original and the ones with the TRIAD logo in it as well as grunge overlay for effects.Sorry for taking your time. This is not a fanfic. I just want to share my photoshop work of Hosie on tumblr and I hope someone would make this idea happen - see my notes for full explanation.





	Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman as Nazis (not a fanfic, just a photoshopped pic posted on tumblr)

Updated the pics as of 03-16-19: with 3 additional copies (the original edited, the one with TRIAD logo, and the one with grunge overlay)  


  
  


http://strix04.tumblr.com/post/183454143280/update-03-16-19-ive-made-several-copies-with-the

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the caption that I've posted in tumblr, but I guess I'll post it here too:
> 
> Basically a draft as I’ve done this in a rush at 2am. But I’ll update this pic once I’ve got free time. (Haha, I didn't even edited the excess white part on the left)
> 
> I hope Hosie fanfics will have an apocalypse story or post world war 2 where Germany took over the world like that amazon series The Man in the High Castle. I just can’t get out of my mind of this plot in that episode 10 (I think?) where Lizzie wished the third wish and Klaus took over as a TRIAD leader and terrorized everyone because Hope died. But what if Hope is alive and she’s the successor to the TRIAD and Klaus is like the Fuhrer, Hope’s the general while Josie is Hope’s vice commander. I’m thinking of a plot like they killed the purist Nazi vampires and they took control of everything. I can’t help thinking how Josie ang Hope looked so good in those uniforms so I decided to make a Hope/Josie photoshop of it with pictures from The Man in the High Castle and other pics from the internet. I wish there are writers who will be inspired by this photo and make a Hosie fanfic of it!


End file.
